


Kevin McAllister in the Hunger Games

by kevinmcallisterhungergames



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Home Alone, Hunger Games, Kevin mcallister - Freeform, Murder, bricks, home alone booby trap nonsense, hunger games and stuff, paint cans, straight up murder, those Christmas ornaments that the bad guys trip on, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinmcallisterhungergames/pseuds/kevinmcallisterhungergames
Summary: that kid from home alone survives the hunger games because you know he could if he wanted to





	Kevin McAllister in the Hunger Games

"this is my house and I'm gonna defend it," a brave eight year old child says. you might not have known,

but

this child

is Kevin McAllister.

(from _home alone_ ™)

kevin ties a paint can to a rope and puts that rope on a tree branch where he has been successfully hiding for the last few days in the Arena.

He has a successful strategy of hitting his opponents in the face with a paint can anytime they get close. He's had, so far, a 100% success rate of murder.

When there is only one person left in the arena, the last thing that contestant ever did was trip on a couple of Christmas ornaments that shattered immediately and was then hit in the face with a paint can. Fricking destroyed.

The cannons sound.

Kevin McAllister won the hunger games.


End file.
